Like Us
by YoureMyTicket
Summary: September 1, 2017. The day Ron and Hermione send Rose off to Hogwarts. The Epilogue from Hermione's point-of-view.
1. Pictures of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series, it belongs to my Queen, J.K. Rowling *bows down***

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't put this up quicker! I still don't have power (this is my fifth day without it) because of Hurricane Irene, but a friend has generously allowed me to use her computer. So, without further ado, Happy September 1st, and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Like Us<p>

After vainly trying to get a decent amount of sleep for the past several hours, she finally gave up and opened her eyes. The room was basked in a warm glow from the morning sun. She looked over to the bed's other occupant, who was still asleep. The corners of his lips were curved up. He must be having a nice dream. It made her happy since every once in a while they would have nightmares mainly about their experiences during what was supposed to be their seventh year at Hogwarts. For Ron, they usually had to do with the locket and the battle; especially Fred's death. For Hermione, they usually had to do with being tortured by Bellatrix, Ron leaving, or any moment from the battle. Well, except for her and Ron's first kiss. That was something she liked to dream about a lot. She was happy he was having a nice dream because she didn't want anything to put a damper on today. Today was September 1st and Rose would be starting her first year at Hogwarts.

She felt strange. Could this really be happening? She had a similar feeling mainly during the holidays and on birthdays when they really celebrated being a family, and she would have a goofy looking grin on her face for most of the day, but this was different. Yes, she was excited for her daughter, but she was somewhat saddened at the same time. Rose was going away and she wouldn't see her again until Christmas.

Hermione shook her head. Rose wasn't going away forever; it was just school, and not just any school. Rose was going to Hogwarts, which was much safer than when she herself attended it. She had nothing to worry about. She wanted her children to have the best education and that meant sending them to Hogwarts. She was being selfish. Ron and Hugo would still be at home with her, and they would be missing Rose as well, but that didn't mean they were going to mope about the house until the holidays and neither was she.

A good splash of water to the face should wake her up and clear her head a bit. Hermione got out of bed as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Ron, and headed to the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, she was slightly annoyed that she still felt…well, gloomy. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a photograph of Ron and her with Rose and Hugo. It wasn't a magical picture that could move, but a normal muggle one. Ron had grown to like non-moving pictures because of the fact that the people in them couldn't leave or change. He could look at a picture like this whenever he wanted to and see their smiles without having to worry if they would even be there.

The photo was taken on Christmas several years ago. They were all wearing their sweaters from Ron's mum. The two 'H's were on the right side and the two 'R's were on the left.

Hermione laughed inwardly; Rose and Hugo might as well been wearing her and Ron's old sweaters. In fact, she kept the first Weasley sweater she had ever received in a box in the closet.

The picture made her think of all the times, and not just during the hunt for horcruxes or the battle for Hogwarts, where she thought she or Ron was going to die, and she wouldn't be standing here, looking at a picture of herself and Ron with _their_ children. She wanted to cry she was so happy she was indeed standing there.

Her eyes welled up and a sob escaped her lips. She heard the bed sheets rustle. She turned around and saw that Ron was stirring.

"Ermione?" he said, his voice gravelly.

She went over to the bed and shushed him, "Go back to sleep."

He looked at her with half-closed eyes, but when he saw that hers were red and watery, he opened them fully. "What's the matter? Why are you up already?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep." She said as nonchalantly as she could.

He saw straight through her though. "Because of what we're doing today?"

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded.

"She'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know she will be. But you know me, I always worry."

"You are the Queen of Worry."

"And you," She poked his chest, "my King, can go back to sleep."

"Not without you!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Ron!"

He drew her close to him and closed his eyes. "That's better."

Hermione didn't even try to escape his grasp, she knew from past experience it would be no use, and she was perfectly comfortable there anyway.

She laid there and tried to relax for the time left before the alarm went off. When it did, she patted Ron's arm. "Okay, now it's time for you to get up."

He grumbled a little but released her. She gave him a light kiss in return and then stood up.

She walked back over to her dresser to look at another picture. It was her, Ron, and Harry. And in this picture, they moved. It was taken by Colin Creevy in their second year when he was constantly taking Harry's picture. Colin had offered the picture to Harry to sign but Harry waved it away. Hermione had liked the picture and asked if she could keep it. She and Ron had managed to get into the shot. The three of them were sitting by the Black Lake. She had a book in her lap, Ron was re-taping his broken wand, and Harry was staring out into the distance, probably thinking about the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione watched as her younger self put the book down to help Ron with his wand. She was very thankful for the chain of events that caused Ron's wand to break and inadvertently save him from having his memory wiped by Lockhart.

"That hypocrite." She murmured to herself about her ex-professor. How could she have allowed herself to be tricked by him? She was so young. "So gullible."

She heard the bed creak slightly and a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Hermione leaned back into her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just can't believe it's been almost twenty years since the battle. And almost thirty years since our first train ride to Hogwarts."

"And what a train ride that was." She could tell he was smirking.

Hermione smiled at the memory of their meeting and then suddenly realized something. "Ron!"

"What is it?" He asked with concern.

She turned around to face Ron with wide eyes. "Oh Ron, what if it happens to Rose?"

"What, she makes friends? I sure hope that happens. I mean she already knows James, Albus, and her other cousins, but it would be nice if she talked to oth—"

She had to stop his rambling, "No, what if she meets her…future husband…you know, like—"

"Like you did." Ron finished for her; his blue eyes boring into her.

"Yes." She blushed slightly under his gaze.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Well you don't have to worry about that. It will be a long time before I let some bloke take my little Rosie away from me."

Hermione smiled faintly, "You can't really do that."

"I know. But it won't stop me from trying."


	2. Just Like the Old Days

Part Two

Suddenly, they heard a clatter from downstairs.

Hermione froze. "Did you hear that?" Her mind was already jumping to the worst; somebody had broken in.

Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, there had been several incidents where one of his few remaining followers or people who blamed them for the loss of a loved one during the battle, came after them.

The noise could have been nothing. But it is September first. This day could trigger some bad thoughts for parents of deceased students. An ex-Death Eater might know that Rose is going to Hogwarts today. After everything they've been through, you can never be too safe. As Mad-Eye Moody would say, "Constant vigilance!"

Ron didn't answer, but from the look on his face, she could tell he had heard it too. He had immediately snapped into Auror mode. "I'll check it out. Stay here."

She put her hands on her hips. "Ronald, how many times do we have to go over this!"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh. "Just stay behind me."

They both retrieved their wands and quietly opened their bedroom door. They tip-toed down the hall. They stopped to check on Rose and Hugo. Hugo's room was the closest. He was still sound asleep. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Rose's room was next. Ron opened the door a crack and they looked in. Rose's bed was empty. Hermione just saw rumpled sheets; the bed hadn't been made, but Rose is like Ron, and she constantly has to nag Rose to keep her room clean and tidy. The fact that Rose's bed is hardly ever made didn't help calm Hermione down though.

Hermione took Ron's hand and he gave it a comforting squeeze. She turned to look away and try to get her thoughts in order but Ron pulled her back and said, "Look."

He pushed the door open wider and pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor. "Pajamas." He smiled a little and shook his head.

Hermione was taken aback. "What are you smiling about?" Why would someone make Rose change and then kidnap her?

"Oi!" Ron said defensively, "Take a look at yourself."

"What?" She looked down at herself and then it clicked. She wasn't in her pajamas anymore either. "Oh, gosh. For a second there I thought…"

He put an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's make sure everything is all right downstairs."

When they walked into the kitchen, they found the culprit. Rose was on her knees, trying to put back all of the pots and pans that had tumbled out of the cabinet they were kept in.

"Rose, why are you up so early?" Hermione asked even though she figured Rose had the same reason as her.

Rose jumped up in surprise. She brushed away some locks fiery red hair that had obscured the guilty look on her face. "Sorry, I wanted to start making breakfast. I couldn't go back to sleep." Her face lit up, "I'm too anxious!"

"I'm sure you are. Here, let me take care of that sweetie." Hermione waved her wand, and the pots and pans neatly organized themselves back into the cupboard so that Hermione could easily take out the one she needed to make breakfast with.

"I'm going to get dressed and then wake Hugo up." Ron said and then went upstairs.

"Can I pack up the trunk love?"

"Let me double check that she has everything. Rose?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you have everything packed? All your books, clothes, cauldron, quills, ink?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Can we go now?" Rose answered impatiently.

"Okay dear, we are ready to go."

They all got inside the car and set off for Kings Cross. Hermione looked out the window. It really looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

"So are you going to miss us a lot Rosie?" Ron asked.

"Of course! I'm going to miss everyone. Well, everyone except Hugo." She teased..

Hermione caught Hugo sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"It's you two I'm more worried about." Rose added.

"Us?" Ron questioned.

"Oh come on, I know you've been dreading this day." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We have not been dreading it. It's just a big step." Hermione defended them.

"We know we'll see you at Christmas, unless you get into trouble and we have to some and pick you up."

"But she's not going to get into any sort of trouble, right Rose?"

"Yes mum."

"I seem to recall you having a similar 'no trouble' policy in the beginning of your first year and that didn't last long." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"That was different!"

"Just try to do your best to avoid trouble okay?" Ron said to avoid getting into trouble with his wife.

"Yes dad."

"We should get everyone together for Christmas." Hermione stated, trying to lead the subject away from her school shenanigans.

"Don't holidays like Christmas usually include everyone? Who else is there?" Ron asked.

"We should try and get Luna and Rolf to come. As long as they don't already have plans to go explore another far-off place."

"Yeah. Though they would probably just tell us about their last trip the whole time." Ron said with a hint of dread.

"Their little adventures can be very interesting! All of the things they learn about." Hermione said wistfully.

"Oh yeah, it's interesting, until they continue to talk for an extra hour on some weird animal or plant they found."

"That reminds me—we should invite Neville and Hannah as well." Hermione turned to Rose and Hugo in the backseat, "Hey, how would you two like to see Lorcan and Lysander for Christmas?"

"Yeah, they're cool!" Hugo excitedly responded.

Rose looked at her little brother skeptically and then turned to her mother, "They talk about some of the strangest things mummy."

"I'll have to talk to your Auntie Ginny about it. We will keep you updated with what is going on in our weekly letters."

"Are you really going to write me every week?"

"Do you want us to write you more than that?"

"No, no it's fine." Rose said hurriedly.

"Are you sure? Because I would be more than happy to."

"Believe me she would." Ron warned.

"No, really, you don't have to—We're here!" Rose shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Birthday to Hermione Granger-Weasley! <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Like Us

Part Three

Like Us

The smoke coming from the train was very thick. As they walked down the platform she could barely tell the many people there apart. Although she was unable to spot the Potters, she was glad when they reached the last carriage and got out of the more dense cloud of smoke. "I think we should just wait here for them."

They did not have to wait long. "I think I see Auntie Ginny's hair." Ron pointed out.

Rose and Hugo stood on the tips of their toes to try and get a better look. The five Potters soon appeared out of the fog and Albus eagerly ran up to Rose. "Hi."

Hermione smiled at them all as Ron asked Harry, "Parked all right, then? I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

She lightly swatted her husband's arm and defended herself. "No, I didn't, I had complete faith in you."

Ron smirked at her and then went to help Harry load Albus's things onto the train.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "_You_ didn't Confund the examiner did you?"

"No!" Hermione blushed, "I wouldn't dare!"

Ginny grinned and then moved on to another subject. "So how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first one is the worst." Ginny said knowingly while tilting her head towards Rose.

Hermione sighed in understanding and then looked at Hugo and Lily.

"What about the last one? I remember your mum crying when she had to say goodbye to you. She was so wrapped up in you leaving that she didn't even notice Ron and Harry had never made it onto the platform."

"Wasn't it you who came over asking all worriedly where Ron was?" Ginny teased.

"I was worried about Harry too! You're the one who was practically yelling at your own mother for losing him."

"Served her right." Ginny said curtly.

"I like badgers, they're sort of cute!" She overheard little Lily said in her high-pitched voice. She and Hugo must be discussing houses.

"My mum told me a story once that had a talking badger. Did you know badgers can eat snakes?"

Lily cringed. "Ew, I hate snakes."

"I don't mind them." Rose chimed in but then got distracted by something in the distance.

"They're okay, but lions are absolutely brilliant." Hugo said with enthusiasm.

Ron walked over and added "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"_Ron_!"

Albus turned so pale she thought he might faint. Rose's eyes widened.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Rose was no longer paying attention and neither was Ron. Hermione looked in the direction of their gaze and saw who had caught their eyes; Draco Malfoy and family. When Draco noticed them staring at him, he nodded, and then turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron murmured about the boy who looked like an exact copy of Draco. It's funny how each of the men has a son who looks exactly like them. Except Hugo. He doesn't have Ron's gorgeous blue eyes, Rose does.

Ron then turned to Rose, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake." She tried to be serious, but she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry." Ron apologized, but he couldn't resist making another jibe, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

James suddenly came running up to them gasping for breath, "Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging_ Victoire!" He paused to hear all of their responses, but when none came he explained, "_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron-"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!"

Lily looked very wistful, like Luna usually did, and said, "Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

Was Teddy really out of Hogwarts already? She can still vividly remember the day Lupin came to Shell Cottage to announce Teddy's birth. She and Ron had seen Teddy off for most of his years at Hogwarts and they had seen James off as well as some of their other Weasley nieces and nephews. She had gotten a little misty-eyed for James, but he was her godson after all.

But why does this day feel so much different? She, of course, already knew the answer by the time she finished the question: Rose was her daughter. Precious Rosie, who had Ron's hair and gorgeous eyes, would be leaving her. And sweet Hugo, would soon be going too. It was really happening; they were growing up.

By now most of the students had started to pack onto the train. The rest were saying their last goodbyes.

Albus was looking curiously at those who had noticed Harry. "Why are they all staring?"

When it came to how Harry managed to downplay all of his adventures and heroics so much for his children she was baffled.

Ron helped Harry out by saying, "Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous."

The children laughed and didn't question the subject anymore.

Percy had started shouting in the distance for all of the students to board the train. This was it. Hermione took a deep breath and looked over her daughter. She was getting so tall. Hermione wondered if she would shoot up as fast as Ron did.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rose smiled, her eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation for this new chapter of her life. "Are you?"

Hermione pursed her lips and then softly admitted. "Not really."

"I'll be fine."

"I know. I just can't help it." She brought Rose into a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mum."

"My turn." Ron said next to her.

While Rose said goodbye to her father, Hermione collected herself. She was not going to turn into a quivering mess into front of everybody.

After Rose finished speaking to Hugo, Hermione called for a group hug and then let Rose walk away and onto the train with Albus. Ron, Hugo, and she stood standing holding hands next to the Potters, only letting go to return parting waves as the train rolled away.

The house already seemed considerably emptier when they returned home. Thankfully, Ron suggested to Hugo that they play some Quidditch in the backyard and Hermione was given the opportunity to relax and get some fresh air while watching her two favorite men have a good time.

At first, Ron went pretty easy on Hugo. He would let the quaffle slip through his fingers or look the other way. As the game continued, Ron tried to show off a little and made a couple of fancy saves before he became too tired and let Hugo score one final goal.

Once he finished putting the brooms and quaffle away, Ron strolled over to her chair. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't think I'll be able to fully relax until we get the first letter from her saying everything is going well."

He squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be great for her. Don't worry." He took away his hand, leaving behind a dirty handprint.

"Oh Ron, you got dirt on my blouse!" She tried brushing the dirt off and then grabbed his hands. "Look at how dirty your hands are!"

"Oops. Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think that's that all you have to do to earn my forgiveness?" She said slyly.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "What about this?" He kissed her softly on the lips this time. But as he pulled away, he quickly brushed his finger along her nose. He grinned widely and added, "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts in a review and/or message please!**

**P.S. Some direct quotes were taken from the Epilogue of_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_** **a.k.a. they belong to J.K. Rowling and not me**


End file.
